


I am an arms dealer, fitting you with weapons in the form of words

by thebatmandiaries



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, This Is STUPID, actually has nothing to do with the actual death note, none of the characters except ryuk appear here, of a minor character off screen but still, on hiatus currently, tags will be updated as the story goes on, updates when I feel like it, yeah its a death note au what of it, you dont need to know anything about it to read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatmandiaries/pseuds/thebatmandiaries
Summary: He followed him into the kitchen and looked as Ryuk demolished apples. “So you aren’t here to get your death note?”“Nope.” Another apple demolished. “Like I said, I just dropped it here because I heard this town was full of wackos and figured someone interesting had to pick it up. And I was right.”“How so?”“I can’t see your number anymore. Well, that’s not true. It changes constantly all the time, like you broke the system and it can’t tell how much longer you have to live.”Jason laughed. “It’s probably because I died before.”***In which Jason finds a death note and decides, why not.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Well here I am with another au. Like i said with the tags, no knowledge of death note is really needed. Hope you enjoy this story.

The first thing he noticed was that it was surprisingly thin for a notebook. It had a simple black cover with two words written on it. He flipped through the blank white lines in the notebook pages and frowned. 

_Death Note_ the title said in big blocky silver letters.

On the inside it said:

  * _The human whose name is written in this note shall die._


  * _This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected._


  * _If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen._



He decided to just take it anyway. _Just in case it turned out not to be a joke._ He shoves it in his coat pocket and walks back to his place.

It was a beat up apartment building that had seen better days, but the one good thing the building had going for it was the walls were thick, which meant it was harder to hear what was going on in the next apartment.

Usually there wasn’t any issues, but there had been a few incidents...Jason smirked to himself, let's _just say it was good for me the apartments had thicker walls_.

He opened up the notebook and tested it out. He wrote down the first this he could think of, the gang he had been failing today. _I need to test this._ And then another thought occurred to him. _But how would I know it worked?_

He turned on the tv and saw a hostage situation taking place in a bank, including multiple people. The man seemed unstable and the newscaster was unsure how much longer those hostages would stay safe, or at least as safe as they could in their current situation.

“We have now learned man's name. Zachariah Ross is a 27 year old male…” he let the newscasters voice drown out before he decided to test it out.

_Zachariah Ross_

He checked his watch and as the 40 seconds went by he sighed. _Just as I thought._ “I knew this was fake.” 

He closed the notebook and was about to shove it in a drawer when he heard commotion on the tv.

“Police are now telling us the hostages have been released. It seems the man has apparently just keeled over. We’ll continue to bring updates as we have it.”

He looked down at the notebook and closed it after looking at the rules again. Two more had appeared.

He’ll decide how he feels about this later. 

Best not to leave Bruce waiting.


	2. Cry, cry, cry (I don’t need you in my life)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now we get into the actual plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did I actually look up new jersey tax for the apple buying bit? perhaps.

_ This note shall become the property of the human world, once it touches the ground of (arrives in) the human world. _

* * *

He stared at it once more.  _ What to write, what to write _ .

“I see you wrote in it.” A voice said behind him and he immediately pulled his gun as he turned around.

It was...not human. As he had spent a good chunk of his life crime fighting, this was not a surprise to him, but was a bit off putting. 

“Who are you?”

“I’m the owner of that notebook.” The creature said.

He looked at the open notebook on the table. He hasn’t expected to have to give it back to the original owner.

“I’m not giving it back.” He said, gun still trained on the creature.

“I never said you had to give it back.” The creature shrugged. “Some shinigami are very over protective of their notebooks, but luckily I had an extra to spare and decided to throw it here and see what would happen.”

“Shinigami?” Jason raised an eyebrow. “Like...gods of death?”

“Righto. Names Ryuk, if you were wondering.”

“I wasn’t.”

“You have any apples here?” The shinigami-Ryuk-asked. “I’m starving.”

He lowered the gun, a bit unprepared for the change in conversation. “...In the kitchen.”

“Great.” 

He followed him into the kitchen and looked as Ryuk demolished apples. “So you aren’t here to get your death note?”

“Nope.” Another apple demolished. “Like I said, I just dropped it here because I heard this town was full of wackos and figured  _ someone  _ interesting had to pick it up. And I was right.”

“How so?”

“I can’t see your number anymore. Well, that’s not true. It changes constantly all the time, like you broke the system and it can’t tell how much longer you have to live.”

Jason laughed. “It’s probably because I died before.” 

“Interesting.” Ryuk at another apple. “I think I’ll stick around, you will  _ definitely  _ prove to be interesting.”

Jason frowned and crossed his arms. “I never said you could stay.”

“Too late I’m already here. And even  _ if _ you have friends over it’s not like they could see or here me unless they touch the notebook.”

Jason frowned.  _ I do get a lot of unwanted visitors, so it does help that they can’t see him. _

“Fine. You can stay. Just don’t mess anything up.”

“Can do boss.”

A moment went by. “You’re out of apples...can we go get more?”

He did a face plan and dragged his hand down his face. “Fine. Let’s go. I have to be out for something soon, so we need to hurry up.”

He put the notebook back in his safe that was hidden in a false closet compartment (he made sure it was bat-proof,  _ no one is getting in this one, I made sure of it. _ )

* * *

Ryuk had never seen so many different types of apples. There were green, red and even yellow apples.

He saw Jason looking at the apples before muttering, “I’ll just pick a few, I’m surely doesn’t matter to you.”

He browsed the apple selection and picked up a bunch.  _ He’ll just eat it anyway, so I don’t think he cares _ .

“You sure you can pay for this?” Ryuk said, looking at him skeptically. “I saw where you were living.”

He smirks. “I think I can manage.”

He went to pay for the apples, pulling out a $10 bill. “That’ll be $9.57.”

He hands the ten dollars to the cashier and she thanks him and gives him his change. He walks out of the store ignoring the inquiring eyes of people. 

He walks back to the apartment and sets them down. “I have company soon, so make sure you don’t make it obvious someone is here.”

“Ooo, a hot date?”

He can feel his frown deepen. “My brothers.”

Ryuk nods. “Ah, family drama.” He eats another apple in seconds. “I’ll be on my best behavior.”

Jason rolls his eyes but doesn’t comment. 

A few moments pass before he says, “So, what else can I do? With the notebook?” 

“Well basically what the rules say.” Ryuk bites another apple. “What else? Oh! I can give you the shinigami eyes. Let’s you know a person's name and how long they have to live.” 

Jason narrowed his eyes. “And what’s the catch?”

Ryuk laughs, “I knew you’d ask. It’s half your lifespan. Although I wouldn’t know for you, since your number keeps changing.”

He frowns.  _ This could definitely come in handy, although the price is a bit high.  _

“I’ll keep that in mind, but I’ll decline for now.”

Ryuk shrugs. “It’s your choice. I don’t care one way or another.”

He files the information away for later when he hears a knock on the door.

“That must be my brothers. Remember don’t do anything that could make them suspicious.”

Ryuk shrugged again and said, “I’ll leave for a bit but I’ll be back in thirty minutes or so.”

_ That’s not nearly enough time. They’ll still be here when he gets back, not like I have a choice though.  _

“Fine. Just don’t do anything-“

“Yeah yeah, I got it. Keep it down low.” Ryuk rolled his eyes and flew out the window.

Jason took a deep breath and opened up the door. 

“What do you want Dick?” He said annoyed.

“Well hello to you too, Jason.” Dick gave him a smile.

Tim trialed in behind him and Jason had to suppress a laugh. “No Damian today?”

Dick shook his head. “He has stuff to do with Bruce.”

Jason suppressed yet another sigh. “Well, let’s get this over with.”

* * *

There was something different about Jason.  _ Usually he couldn’t wait to push us out, but it seemed like today he’s trying even harder. I wonder what happened. _

Tim looked around the apartment. It was the same it had been the last time they were here, even though that was a week ago. 

He noticed the obscene amount of apples on the counter.  _ That’s odd, Jason doesn’t even really like apples _ .

“What’s up with the apples?” He said, interrupting the conversation (argument) between Dick and Jason. 

Jason looked at the apples for a few seconds and said, “I was going to bake a pie, probably can a bunch.”

Tim frowned. “Can them?”

“Yeah, canning them.” Jason glared at them. “Is that an issue?”

“No, I just never saw you a baker type.”

Jason tolled his eyes and muttered “What a surprise.”

Time went to say something, but was silenced by Dick’s look of “don’t ask any more questions he doesn’t want to answer.”

“Well, it was nice talking with you. Maybe you can comer over to the Manor? I know Bruce wants to see you.”

Jason laughed and said, “Sure he does.”

Dick looked like he was going to say something else but sighed and said, “Goodbye Jason.”

As he left he swore he heard Jason say, “This is the last time I’m buying you that much apples.”

_ Huh, I didn’t think Jason had another person living with him.  _


	3. All dressed up for a hit and run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason meets with Bruce, traumatizes a person, and slowly moves his plan into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a playlist for this story so far. I'll put it in the end notes if anyone is interested. hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm trying to update every Monday.

_ If the time of death is written within 40 seconds after writing the cause of death as a heart attack, the time of death can be manipulated, and the time can go into effect within 40 seconds after writing the name. _

* * *

“Are you finally going to write more names? It’s been days since that hostage guy.” Ryuk complained. “I thought you were supposed to be interesting.”

“I don’t need anyone to catch on to what’s happening, so we need to do this in a way that doesn’t arouse suspicion.” Jason frowned. “Killing known criminals in droves would not be an inconspicuous way to do this.”

“So are you limiting yourself just to Gotham?” 

“I’ve thought about but no, I won’t. Eventually. But for now I think we need to focus on getting rid of some of these low life scum bags.” Jason tapped the pen against the notebook thoughtfully. 

“So then who is today’s unlucky victim? Or should I say,  _ victims _ .” Ryuk cackled while eating an apple in a whole bite and spitting out the stem.

“I’m thinking of this gang member and this convicted felon.” He pointed to each man. “Ones in jail, ones on the street. Hopefully they don’t see a connection.”

“So going the old reliable route...or something interesting.”

Jason smirked. “Definitely something interesting.”

* * *

Bruce looked up at the television which had a newscaster reporting on today’s events. “Ian Fletcher, a high ranking member of Joker's gang was killed in prison today. Authorities believe it was done by a rival gang member. Details have not yet surfaced on how he died but-“

Bruce pauses the screen.  _ He’s only been in jail for a few days _ . He had just put the man in jail due to him being caught selling drugs to minors.

Bruce felt something off with the whole thing. It didn’t seem...right.  _ Sure things happen in jail, but that was faster than usual. _

Maybe Jason was right, maybe he  _ is _ too paranoid for his own good. 

_ I’m still going to look into it though. Can’t hurt after all. _

* * *

“A murder in jail? Hardly an interesting choice.” Is the first thing Ryuk says to him as he walks back into the room.

Jason shrugged. “Maybe, but I don't want to make any suspicions just yet.”

He grabs himself an apple. He doesn’t even like them but they’ve become a staple in his life now, so he figures he might as well get used to them.

“Interesting.”

Jason raised an eyebrow. “What do you care, anyway? You’re the last person I would expect to care about human affairs.”

Ryuk laughs. “Oh I don’t, just curious is all. I mean, can you blame me?”

Jason laughed in spite of himself. “I suppose not.”

“So...who’s next?”

Jason frowned. “I will have to check Bruce’s logs later.”

“Bruce?” 

“Yeah he was my guardian, adopted me when I was younger. We had a rift between us after I came back, never fully healed. All that fun stuff.”

“Sounds boring, I’m going to get another few apples.” Ryuk left to go to the kitchen. 

“Oh believe me, he is.” Jason muttered before sitting down and looking at more criminals he needed to judge.

_ It’s going to be a long rest of the day. _

* * *

_ I need to be careful about this _ . He thought as he detailed his next person.  _ Don’t need unwanted suspicion falling on me. _

His phone rang. He closed the notebook and sighed. The caller ID said “B”.

“What do you want?” He said irritably. “I’m busy.”

“Jason. I wanted to talk.” Came the voice of his former mentor.

“I can tell. You usually never call me for regular chats though.” He looked at his notebook. “Bored?”

“I need your help with this case. Some fresh eyes would be nice.” 

“Like I said. I’m busy.” He said, about to hang up.

“Alfred wanted you to come over for dinner, but I guess I’ll have to tell him “no.” What a shame.”

Jason scowled. “Fine, I’ll be there in an hour. Bye.” He clicked the phone off and sighed loudly.

Ryuk smirked. “Family dinner time?”

Jason didn’t respond. 

* * *

“We haven’t seen you much, recently.” was the first thing Dick said when he walked in, flanked by Ryuk.

“I’ve been busy.” He said curtly.

“We’ve noticed.” Tim muttered as they walked to the cave. 

Jason ignites them both when Ryuk says, “What a loving family. I can feel the warmth from here.”

Jason laughed quietly and shook his head. Dick gave him a weird glance and Tim ignored him completely, absorbed in whatever tech he was holding.

“So why exactly was I called here? I doubt it was for some nice family bonding time.” A pause before he decided to land a blow. “I know I’m never the first choice for that.”

He fixed his eyes in the portrait. It was glaringly obvious to him.  _ Not that I’m surprised. _

“Jason I-“ Dick started to say but was cut off by Jason saying “Can it. I don’t care.”

Tim finally looked up and said, “Oh hey Jason. Bruce is downstairs in the Cave.”

Jason rolled his eyes and said, “Thanks for noticing me.”

Tim waved distractedly at him and Jason could feel another headache coming on. He walked to the c lock and expertly evaded Dick going down the elevator at the same time as him.

“You really are a close knit family huh?” Ryuk says. “I can imagine the family get togethers you have. Must be so fun.”

Jason shrugged. “I wouldn’t know. I’m never invited to them. Now I need yoi to be quiet, I can't be seen talking to thin air. They already think I'm crazy, don't need to add to it.”

The door opens and he sees Bruce standing over a table. He assumed it was a case and sighed.  _ This’ll be fun.  _

“Bruce?” he said, clapping a hand over his shoulder.

Bruce quickly turned around. “Jason, good to see you.”

“I’m sure it is.” He looked at the papers spread everywhere: “What do you need?”

Bruce frowned and said, “Did you remember that guy that was put in jail?” He rustles some papers. “Part of the Jokers crew?”

Jason tamped down his instant need to tense at those words.  _ He couldn’t know  _ **_already_ ** _ , could he? _ “Yeah, why?”

“He was killed in jail a few days ago.”

Jason raised an eyebrow and laughed. “That’s why you asked me to come over? To chat about some two bit thug part of Joker's gang that is in prison?”

“He was only in there for three days. An extremely short amount of time.”

Jason rolled his eyes, “In case you forgot Bruce, he was part of the Joker's gang. That has a high turnover rate. Not just in going to prison, but also death.”

“That is true, but-“

Jason sighed.  _ Best to nip this in the bud. _ “Bruce I’m going to say this once and then I’m going to leave, because frankly, you’ve wasted enough of my time tonight.”

Bruce frowned at him. 

“He was part of the Joker's gang. He died. Simple as that. There is no underlying mystery or it being part of the Jokers scheme. I’m sure if you asked anyone outside of the prison, or even the Joker himself, they would all tell you the same exact thing.”

“And what is that?” 

“The reason he was killed was because he was part of Joker's gang. Nothing more, nothing less.”

Jason grabbed his helmet he had set on the table and walked away, shaking his head at Bruce’s actions.  _ Might as well grab some dinner while I’m here. I would hate to upset Alfred.  _ He thought as walked back up the stairs. 

_ At least one good thing can come from this. _


	4. these words are all I have so I write them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talia calls, Jason is ready and willing to kill a man and Bruce is unhappy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to miss last weeks upload because I had finals, but I'm back again this week with a new upload!

_ The Death Note will not take effect if a victim's name is written on several different pages. However, the front and back of a page are considered to be one page. For example, the Death Note will still take effect if the victim's last name is written on the front page and first name on the back. _

* * *

  
Jason decided he may as well make a pie with all these extra apples. Of course, this led to Ryuk whining about his precious apples being taken away.

“You can still have the pie.” Jason rolled his eyes. “I’m making two. One for me and one for you. I promise you’ll like it.”

Ryuk glared at him. “If you’re sure. Otherwise you will go out and buy me more.”

“Okay I will.” He responded totally exasperated. He was about to chastise Ryuk again when the phone rang.

“Hello?” 

“Jason.” The caller said. “How are you doing?”

“I’m good Talia.” He was glad she called. “Was there a reason for you calling?”

“Yes, I wanted to let you know I am going to be in Gotham soon.” A small pause. “I have business over there that needs to be handled immediately.”

He nodded. “I see. It’ll be nice to have you around, although I am assuming you’ll be staying in a five star hotel?”

“Of course Jason, who do you take me for?” He could feel her smirk across the phone. 

“Definitely not lacking in class.” He thought for a moment. “Like Bruce.”

She laughed and said, “He has his moments. Now tell me Jason, what have you been up to?”

He laughed and began his tale.

* * *

“This is so boring.” 

Jason sighed. “How many times do I have to tell you we need to keep a low profile. We can’t be killing criminals in ridiculous amounts otherwise we’ll attract attention I don’t need _or_ want.”

“But it’s so _boring_.” 

He rolled his eyes and decided to ignore his house guest. He continued cleaning his weapon collection and humming a song.

Seeing as he was being ignored, Ryuk sulked and went to the kitchen to eat his apples. Jason was happy for the momentary peace.

It was for naught as a knock sounded. He let out another big sigh and got up, grabbing one cleaned weapon. 

He opened the door after leaking through the hole and seeing it was just Dick. 

“What do you want.” He said as the door opened. “I’m not in the mood so make it quick.”

Dick hesitated. “There’s going to be a shipment dropped tonight and Bruce needs everyone on hand, figured I should let you know since I was in the neighborhood.”

Jason rolls his eyes. “Of course. Never a social call with him is it?” 

Dick frowns and is about to say something when Jason interrupts him by saying “See you tonight.” and slamming the door in his face. 

Ryuk walked out of the kitchen with an armful of apple. 

Jason groaned and rubbed at his eyes to try and make the headache that was forming go away. “Those were for the pie.”

All he got was a shrug in response.

* * *

The warehouse was, as warehouses go, average. Tall and grey, unassuming to the world. Not many people knew of what was actually going on here. 

“Is everyone ready? They’re loading now.” 

Except for a few select people. 

“Ready.” Came an affirmative voice.

“Ready.” 

“Me too.”

A nod of confirmation unseen by most of the team. “Let's go.”

A flurry of fist and kicks as the unsuspecting goons were pummeled. 

* * *

Although the man couldn’t see it, he felt a shiver in fear go through him. The feeling of another person was there but he could see no one. 

Suddenly the Red Hood said something to what he thought was someone there. 

“So, he dies like that huh?” A pause and the man realized there was no one there. “What if I moved it up?”

Another pause. “Really?”

The Red Hood turned to him and he could _feel_ the smirk even if he couldn’t see it. He felt another shiver wrack his already wounded body. He knew this was the end. 

“Goodbye.” was all he heard before a single shot to his chest was fired. As he could feel his vision blacken a little he saw an...inhuman thing...next to the Red Hood. 

He tried to let out a scream but it came out as a wet gurgle. 

“I think he sees you.” The Red Hood said, laughing with mirth.

“Yeah, I think so too.” Came the reply from the thing.

“How much longer?”

“Should be right about...now.” was the last thing he heard before blackness consumed him.

* * *

“Why did you kill him, Jason? I thought we agreed to no more killing.” Bruce said, angrily pacing on the cave’s floor. 

Jason snorted. “ _You_ agreed. I never said anything because I could barely get a word in during the conversation.”

Ryuk gave him a look. “So _that’s_ why you were unconcerned when the book worked. You have already killed before.”

Jason ignored him but gave a very small nod. 

Bruce ignored it in favor of focusing on the argument. Jason’s odd behavior could be discussed later.

“Why? Why did you have to shoot him?”

Jason scowled. It was a man on his list. _A known child predator._

“Because.” 

“Because why?” Bruce stressed the _why_. It was clear he was frustrated. Jason chose to not only ignore it, but also not care. 

“Because scum like him get what they get. I was just helping it along.” Jason crossed his arms against his chest. “Are you saying that a _known child predator_ who has offended before _deserves to live_? Is that what you’re telling me?”

“Yes that’s what I'm saying. We need to bring in him through _legal_ channels Jason. The system works, that’s why it’s there.” Bruce frowned.

Jason scoffed. “Sure. The _system_ .” A pause before he hissed out the next system. “Tell that to his _victims_.”

“Jason I don’t want to argue with you.” Bruce sighed. 

Jason glared. “Then don’t say such stupid things and I won’t have an issue with it.”

“Jason, he would have gone to jail eventually. We were just about to get the evidence to pin him.”

Jason rolls his eyes. “Sure.” He eyes the man. _How I wish I could get rid of him. Well, I can. But it would definitely be suspicious after this conversation. I don't need Bruce catching in just yet.  
_

“You know you can just write his name, right?” He hears a voice next to him. 

He subtly shakes his head and says nothing.

Bruce is about to make another comment when he hears another equally annoying voice. “Jason! You’re here!”

Jason scowls. “Unfortunately.”

Dick ignores that comment and says, “Alfred wanted me to get you, it’s time for dinner. Oh and he wants you to join, Jason.”

Jason raised an eyebrow. “He really said that?”

Dock looks confused. “Of course he did.”

Jason sighs heavily and says “Whatever. I’m done with conversation anyway.”

Bruce scowls and says, “Well, I’m not.”

Already walking away he says, “Have fun talking to yourself then.”

Ryuk’s laugh follows him out.

* * *

This was absolutely awful. He hates every minute of it. _Why did I agree to this?_

“Jason, can you pass the peas?” He heard.

“No.” He said, looking at his dinner. 

“ _Jason_.” He hears Bruce hiss.

“Well now I’m definitely not going to.” He smirks.

Bruce looked ready to say something when Alfred walked to the table interrupting him. “Master Jason, I would ask you don’t purposely infuriate the people at the table.”

Jason frowns and crosses his arms, feeling like a petulant child. “Fine.”

Tim gets his stupid peas and Dick looks between him and Bruce. “So, what’s the new case you’re working on?”

Jason swole at the reminder. “Nothing now, since Bruce decided we might as well let criminals go.”

Bruce tightens his grip on his fork. “No I did not. What I _said_ was that we need to deliver them alive so the system can take care of them. We don’t kill.”

Jason waved his fork and pointed it at Bruce. “You mean _you_ don’t kill. I know better than anyone that sometimes the system doesn’t work how it should.”

Tim frowns. “Sure, but that doesn’t mean that we can just abandon it. We can’t be the judge, jury, and executioner.”

Dick mods. “Sure the system isn’t perfect but it works. I agree with them. We shouldn’t kill them, no matter the crime they committed.”

Jason stabs his fork into the table. “Sure, then where was the system when my father was beating me until I couldn’t breathe? Where was the system when mother turned to drugs to escape her awful life? Where was it when my father was repeatedly offended but was bailed out and nothing happened.”

He took a shaky breath.

“The system doesn’t _care_ about people who live in Park Row, _Crime Alley_ as everyone knows it. I’ve seen it millions of times. They already see us as a lost cause so why bother to help. But sure, continue to tell me how _great_ the system is and how victims get closure.”

He gets up and walks out the door without another word.

* * *

His head clears as he walks back to his hideout to get his motorcycle. It was relatively close so it was maybe a five minute walk. As he walked into his apartment he sighs a deep sigh and groans covering his eyes.

“That was quite a performance there.” he hears.

He rolls his eyes and lets out a laugh. “I’m so sick of the moral “holier than thou” act. All of them have pretty much led privileged lives. None of them have lived in the worst parts of Gotham. How could they understand?”

A quiet moment passed before a “Do you have any apples? I’ve been close to going through withdrawal.” was heard. 

Jason laughed, “in the kitchen.”

“I ate those already.”

“That was ten dollars of apples! How did you eat that much already!”

"It was your fault for leaving them out!"

Jason shakes his head with a disbelieving laugh. "Unbelievable."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I recently got Death Note vol 13, How to Read, because I do like reading encyclopedia type things for content I like, and the book was surprisingly thick? I also got Blood on the Tracks (aka A Trail of Blood) and oh my is it good! If you like the psychological type horror I highly recommend this!!!


	5. Sparks in my brain, am I insane?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason has a fight and learns more about this mysterious notebook of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright folks, here is where we get the rating change and new tags. Heed the warnings bc it gets bumpy from here. To note: a character does die in here and there is description of how they died, so if you're sensitive to violence/suicide then stop after "Edward Malcom was not a nice man." and read "Bruce frowned."

_ The conditions of death will not be realized unless they are physically possible for that human or could be reasonably assumed to be carried out by that human. _

* * *

_ Another day, another name written. _ Jason thought, setting his pen down. He looked at the notebook in front of him. It was so innocuous, this little killing notebook. He played with the pen in his head.

“Writing another name? Finally.” came a voice behind him.

Jason ignored him and rolled his eyes. “I already told you why this is slow going.”

“If I don’t get some entertainment, that’s not the only name that’ll be written down today.”

Jason sighed, unmoved. “I’ve already died once, what's another time?”

Ryuk said nothing but Jason smirked at the silence. “I have another meeting with Bruce today. I bet that’ll be entertaining, at least for you. Oh and we also need to move. They know where I live and I don’t want them trying to visit me more often.”

“Your family is a goldmine of entertainment.”

“Not my family.”

* * *

“No.” He said, crossing his arms. “That is so stupid, I can’t even begin to point out the flaws.”

Dick looked between him and Bruce. “Jason, if you just listen-“

He scoffed. “I  _ am  _ listening. All I’ve  _ done _ is listen. And I’ve heard nothing valuable. This plan or whatever is not only stupid, but dangerous.”

“It’s just a collapsed building, Jason.” Tim said, looking over the map. “Sure, it collapsed but that’s due to the fire, not some explosion.”

That stopped him short. “ _ Just _ . Right, my bad. Guess I can’t tell the difference since I died before I could last time.”

The silence was thick as everyone winced and notably avoided looking and Jason and Bruce. 

He scowled. “If you want to do this, be my guest. I’m not risking  _ my _ life for this plan. I have more important things to do.”

Ryuk laughed alongside him but he made no move to react.

“Babs said she’d be on coms and you know how good she is.” Dick said quietly after the moment of silence.

Jason wanted to slam his head on the table. “This isn’t a conversation about Oracle’s skills. Trust me, I have no complaints on how she works.”  _ Deep breath in, and out.  _ “I just think we can go about this a better way.”

Tim rolled his eyes, “We can’t solve all our problems with violence...just most of them.”

Jason laughed. “Violence isn’t the answer. It’s the question. And the answer is yes.” He waved his hand, “Besides this is not nearly serious enough for me to kill them. Like you said, ‘it’s just a few collapsed buildings’. No casualties.”

Bruce, who had been silently monitoring the argument, looked over the plan. “Jason’s right. We need to find a new plan.”

Jason held back the smirk. “And how much did that hurt to say?”

Bruce gave him a glance and went back to planning.

_ Score one, Jason. _

* * *

Jason frowned at the notebook in front of him.  _ It’s a risk, sure, but I need to test out the limits. _

“So, are you finally going to do something more interesting than one or two names?” he heard from behind him. 

Jason rolled his eyes and ignored the clearly obvious bate. “Yes, exactly. I need to test the limits of this. I already know what to do, but not the limitations.”

“I could tell you.” Ryuk bites into another apple. 

Jason raises an eyebrow at him. “I know this may be shocking, but you're not my first choice for information.”

He ignores the complaints lobbied at him and gets to work. “I already know about the default method-the heart attack. So what should I do to test this?” he mumbles to himself. He clicks the pen and starts to write. 

He puts it aside and waits for the update on the system.  _ I’m not as good as Tim, but even I know how to hack the GCPD network _ . 

He writes a few names down, and a few different ways of death. He looks to Ryun and says, “Now I need to figure out this housing situation. We can’t stay here.”

* * *

Edward Malcom was not a nice man. He knew this, and that was why he was in prison. He hadn’t originally meant to get involved with the Joker, and the horrific crimes he did, but he wanted to make money and didn’t feel like getting an actual job. 

His day started off normal and like usual. Wake up, get a shower and avoid eye contact, and then go out to the yard to catch up with the others who had been caught by the GCPD or the Bat. Didn’t really matter in the end, both sent them to jail anyway. 

Although, today something new happened. A break in the routine. Guards were crowded over to a cell a few down from him. He walked in and the sight was not an very uncommon sight to see. 

He had seen a lot of things in the Joker’s gang. It was a prerequisite to not have a weak stomach. If you didn’t, you soon would. 

He pushed his way through people and snuck a peek at the person laying on the floor in the cell. Blood stained the floor and the bed. It was pooled on the floor where the limp wrist of the person in the cell hunger the side of the bed. 

A hazy sensation came over him.  _ Why is this affecting me? Why now, of all times? I’ve seen so much worse and this is what it does for me?  _

He feels the pain in his chest and clutches it. He stumbles back to his cell and has to lay down. 

The fuzziness gets worse. He feels a nagging feeling, and it gets worse. Darkness is taking over his vision. 

He wants to say he regrets his life of crime, that it led here and ended with him dying alone in a cell. 

But he doesn’t. Sure, he destroyed lives and destroyed property, but he got lots of money for it? And in the end, that’s what matters most to him. 

He never said he was a good man.

His vision fades to black and he doesn’t think much after that.

* * *

A day later, and a new apartment found, he has his answer. Or more specifically, answers. “Hmmm, it seems they uploaded our experiments. Lets see what happened.”

It was an...interesting sight to see.  _ Note to self: don’t write names after fighting with Bruce _ . The bodies were exactly how he wrote them down. 

“So, did you find out what you wanted to find out?” Another noisy crunch in his ear. 

“Yeah. I did.” He pointed to the screen. “I may have made it a bit more extra than I needed too, but I was mad at Bruce and needed to direct my rage somewhere.”

Ryun looked at the computer. “Eh, I’ve seen worse.”

Jason rolled his eyes and looked over the pictures. It was a bloody sight. “I decided to test my theories on three people. I wanted to see how exactly I could control them to what extent. And the results have proven themselves...interesting.” 

Ryun humored him and asked him, “So then what did you find out?” 

“That I can precisely control their deaths down to the second.” He pointed to his first subject. “I was curious if I could manipulate him up to his death, so I had him carve a star on his wall before cutting his wrists. He did everything I told him to up until he died.” Jason clicked through the next photos. “For this one, I wanted to test the limitations. What they  _ couldn’t _ do. I had them break out of prison and try and fly across the country to jump off a cliff. Obviously they wouldn’t be able to do that in an hour, so they just died of a heart attack.” 

He studied the photos. “And here I made this guy write who Batman is, something he obviously would never know. So he also just keeled over.” He closes his computer. “All in all, I would say this experiment was a success.” 

He looks to the mess of the apartment. “Now all we need to do is pack up and get ready to move. I’m not staying here any longer than I need to.” 

* * *

Bruce frowned.  _ This doesn’t make any sense. _ He looks through the case. The feeling he is missing something nags at him, taunting him that he is not seeing something. 

There’s no way he could ask someone else to consult.  _ There is no connection to any of them. Different ages, way of death, affiliations. The only thing they have in common is that they are criminals. But something led them to their death. But what? What? _

He poured over the case files. He had a feeling he was missing something big. A single factor that would connect the case. 

He just had no idea what it could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last update of the year! Happy (early) New Year! I'll update in the next one.

**Author's Note:**

> this was born from a thought i had at like 3 am and it shows. comments get me to update, so be sure to do that. 
> 
> Playlist of sorts, really just the songs the titles come from:
> 
> -[this ain't a scene its an arms race, fall out boy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GNm5drtAQXs)
> 
> -[sociopath, STéLOUSE (ft Bryce Fox)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DUeZY78-Jww)
> 
> -[dance dance, fall out boy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C6MOKXm8x50)
> 
> -[hit and run, LOLO](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vyf69qOJdu4)
> 
> -[fire, the score](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F4dctjz3tUk)


End file.
